<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Congratulations in Order by sinningbreaksthecycletoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845264">Congratulations in Order</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo'>sinningbreaksthecycletoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Half-A-Kinktober-2020: Dead by Daylight Edition [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Deepthroating, Don't copy to another site, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The man's lower jaw drops in shock before he's quickly overcome by enthusiasm. “Holy shit, you two! Congratulations!” He exclaims, skipping over to the two of them and planting kisses on their lips while they blush and laugh in gratitude. When he pulls away, his heart feels as though it's soaring and he couldn't figure out how the day could get better. “That's two things; what's the third surprise?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Susie/Joey/Rin Yamaoka | The Spirit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Half-A-Kinktober-2020: Dead by Daylight Edition [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Congratulations in Order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Too tired to tag properly lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Four years ago, if you'd asked Joey where he saw himself after high school graduation in a context that wasn't a job interview, he would have replied with a simple </span>
  <em>
    <span>"six feet under, probably,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and a nonchalant shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn't have said that he'd expected to be locking the door of his apartment after having just returned from university, where he majored in Culinary Arts. He wouldn't have said that he'd expected to saunter into the kitchen with a bright and comfortable smile on his face. And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>wouldn't have said he'd expected a lover to be waiting at home for him to wrap his arms around their waist and press a soft kiss to their neck, much less </span>
  <em>
    <span>two. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alas, that seems to be the case as Susie giggles to him, turning her head away from the dishes to look at him while Rin joins the cuddle train from behind him. “Welcome back, babe,” she greets softly, to which Rin adds a lazy hum to, making him laugh. “Done with lectures for the day? We have a surprise for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey blinks in confusion, pulling away from her neck and making a small inquiring noise. “A surprise?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three surprises, actually,” Rin corrects, which has him turning around to face her with wide eyes. He takes a step back as both Susie and Rin fully face him, excited smiles on their faces. “Susie's books made over three grand in royalties this month,” the Japanese woman says proudly, “and I've been promoted to the head teacher of the History department.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man's lower jaw drops in shock before he's quickly overcome by enthusiasm. “Holy shit, you two! Congratulations!” He exclaims, skipping over to the two of them and planting kisses on their lips while they blush and laugh in gratitude. When he pulls away, his heart feels as though it's soaring and he couldn't figure out how the day could get better. “That's two things; what's the third surprise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely manages to get the words out in time before he's being ushered into the bedroom and slowly stripped of his clothes. He doesn't even notice he's naked until Susie falls back onto the bed and pulls him on top of her, rubbing her thigh between his legs with a sly grin. She guides his head downwards while Rin drags him back to make him more comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey blinks at the bright pink cock that stares back at him when he lifts Susie's skirt upwards. The strap-on was a familiar sight in the bedroom, one that excites him so much he licks his lips without realizing it. He gasps when he feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span>toy prod at his exposed behind. His brain catches up quickly to what they're doing tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck yes,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Joey hisses, garnering laughs from his two girlfriends. Susie cups his cheek as she lays back and slowly pulls his head to the dildo between her legs. At the same time, he feels Rin's lubricated fingers circle his puckered hole. He'd blush at the growl she lets out at him flexing his rim had he any shame left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, he's only full of desperate, aching </span>
  <em>
    <span>want. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He's trying to be full of fingers as well, however, if his constant canting of his hips backwards into Rin's hands is any indication. She laughs softly and finally relents, letting her fingers sink into him with little to no resistance. Joey moans weakly, and Susie takes advantage of his open mouth by shoving her cock into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man chokes in surprise for a moment, the corners of his eyes stinging with tears as he struggles to breathe around the girth in his throat. He barely has time to pull back to the head before he's suddenly filled to the brim from behind, Rin seemingly deeming him prepped enough to take her full length in one go. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mmmph! Ghck—o-oh f-fuck—!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Joey stammers, grappling onto Susie's thighs for dear life. He doesn't get to say much else before Susie grabs his the back of his head and forces it down again, silencing his squeak of alarm by sliding her dildo down his throat as far as it could go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey's aware of his obscenely loud moans, but he finds that he doesn't care in the slightest, not when he's feeling this good. Being used like this by his lovers was the best feeling in the world, both to him and to them. He wants them to go harder, faster, </span>
  <em>
    <span>deeper. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He must have been giving them some sort of signal because their paces pick up ever so slightly. Their thrusts begin syncing up, assaulting his sweetest spots in unison, and he just doesn't stand a chance against the onslaught of pleasure. With a muffled shout, Joey shuts his eyes tight, his whole body feeling like a live wire as he comes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They mercifully slow to a halt while he orgasms, letting him ride his high without disturbance. Once he completely ragdolls they gently unhand him and begin cleaning up. Their coos and praises are nearly lost to him as he basks in the afterglow; almost, because their firm kisses and insisting that he's the best thing that ever happened to them was a little hard to miss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So no, while Joey never thought he'd ever have anything like this, he can't say he's really complaining about it either. He wouldn't have it any other way. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>